I Will Always Love You Joshley One Shot
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: A Joshley One Shot


_**A Joshley One Shoot.**_

* * *

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Cast:  
Joe Jonas  
Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Jonas  
Elle Fanning As Elle Jonas  


* * *

**_5 year old Elle Jonas is lying beside her Dad Joe Jonas Saturday night.

She looked at him "Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can you tell me the story about you and mom again?"

"Again?" He smiled "You already know that story"

"Please daddy?" She crawls up and sits on his lap.

"Fine if you promise to go to bed after"

She nodded

"Okay then. It started in high school"

* * *

***Flashback***  
Joe was walking down the hallway when He suddenly bumped into someone.

"Uh sorry my bad" he picked up the book and gave it to the person.

"No problem" She said

He looked up and smiled.  
***End of Flashback***

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah she was really pretty" He smiled.

"What happened after daddy?"

"Well, we started to date"

* * *

***Flashback***  
He could still remember their first date like it was yesterday.  
He arrived at her house, wearing a light blue shirt and black pants, with a bouquet of red roses in his hand and he ringed the doorbell.  
Her mom answered it

"You must be Joe" She smiled

He smiled back "Good evening Mrs. Tisdale"

"Come in" she opened the door some more.

_**Ashley was walking down the stairs wearing a beautiful pink dress in black high heels.**_

"Hi" She smiled

"Hey. These are for you" he gave her the bouquet

She took them "Thank you"

"Let me take them" her mom said "Then you two can go"

"Thank you mom" She gave her the floors.

"Have fun" She smiled.

**He took Ashley's hand and they walked out.  
*End of Flashback*  


* * *

**"It was love at first sight. Your mom and me was together for one year, even though we had our ups and downs"

***Flashback***

"You were flirting with the girl weren't you" She started.

"What babe of course I wasn't"

"Yes you were, stop lying!" She walked away.

He chased after her "Baby I'm sorry okay?"

"So you were flirting with her?"

"No I wasn't"

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"Because I can't stand you being mad at me"

"Urgh Joe!"

"Fine admit I flirted and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He pouted.

She kissed her deeply "Of course I forgive you"

"I love you Ashley"

"I love you too Joe"

***End of Flashback***

"I loved your mom very much, and still do. She was an amazing woman. I loved her so much that I even asked her to marry when we had our 1½ year anniversary. We was only 18 back then"

* * *

***Flashback***  
_**They are walking around in the park by the lake.**_

"I wanna ask you something?" Joe smiled at Ashley.

"What?" She asked.

He stops and take both of her hands "Today it has been 1½ year since we had our first date and 1½ year since I felt in love with you. I don't regret bumping into you the day that we first met; I remember everything about you, what you wore and your smile and your beautiful eyes. I couldn't get my eyes of you, and I still can't. My eyes will always be on you. I love you Ashley Tisdale, you are my light, my reason to wake up every morning."  
He took up a black velvet box from his pocket

"So that's why I'm asking you"

_**He got down on one knee and opened the box**_

"Ashley Tisdale, will you marry me"

"Oh my…" She locked at the ring speechless.

"Umm Ash?" He started to be nervous.

She started to form tears in her eyes "Yes"

He looked at her "Yes?"

She smiled "Yes. Yes I will marry you"

**_He got up and kissed her passionately._  
*End of Flashback***

"When did you get married?"

He smiled "6 months after. We got married on the beach, we had our family and our friends around us. Your mom was beautiful"

"Was I there?"

He laughed "No princess, you weren't born yet"

* * *

***Flashback*  
**_**Joe is standing by the priest with his two brothers and his best men, Kevin and Nick.  
(Nick was dating Ashley's maid of honor Miley, they are married now.  
Kevin was dating Taylor; they are only married and have 2 kids now.)**_

"Are you nervous bro?" Kevin looked at Joe.

"A little bit maybe"

_**Music started to play.****  
Miley and Taylor walked up of the aisle, behind them walked Ashley.  
She wore a white short dress.**_

"She look beautiful" Joe smiled at her.

_**She smiled back as she kept walking.  
****When she finally reached the altar the priest started to talk.**_

"Do you Joseph Jonas take Ashley Tisdale as your wife, to love her through sickness and health. Until death to you part?"

He smiled at Ashley "I do"

"Do you Ashley Tisdale take Joseph Jonas as your husband, to love him through sickness and health. Until death to you part?"

She smiled "I do"

The priest smiled "I now pronounce you husband and wife" he looked at Joe "You may now kiss the bride"

_**Joe smiled at Ashley and kissed her softly.  
**_***End of Flashback*  


* * *

**"That was one of the best day of my life"

"What were the others?"

***Flashback*  
_10 months after their wedding._**

Ashley is screaming in pain "It hurts!"

"Babe breath, we have practiced this"

"But it hurts!"

"We need a few more push Mrs, Jonas" A doctor said.

_**She took Joe's hand and squeezed as she pushed.**_

"Babe my hand"

"Not now Joe!"

"Fine sorry bad timing"

She let go of his hand "Get out!"

_**He smiled and walked out for the 15th time.  
Miley, Nick, Taylor and Kevin was sitting outside the room.**_

"She threw you out again?" Miley laughed

"Yup" he sat down beside Kevin.

"Wow It's weird I never thought that you would be the first to be married and have a kid" Kevin looked at him.

He smiled "Me neither"

_**They waited 10 minutes.**_

"Joe, you can come in know" Ashley shouted.

"Are you sure? Because you have kicked me out like 15 times now"

She giggled "Yes I'm sure"

_**He walked inside.**_

"Meet Elle Jonas, your daughter"

He walked to them "She is beautiful, just like you"

"I love you"

He kissed her "I love you too"

***End of Flashback*  


* * *

**"You were so beautiful"

"Goodnight daddy"

"Goodnight princess" he kissed her forehead and left the room.

_**He walked into his own bedroom  
and took a picture of him and Ashley and looked at it.  


* * *

**_***Flashback*  
_They are on their way to visit Nick and Miley.  
Elle is 2 years._**

"I can't believe they are getting married"

"Me neither, they are only 19"

"So was we when we got married"

"Oh right" he laughed and took her hand and kissed it.

_**Suddenly there is a bright light.**_

Ashley turns to her right "Joe!"

_**A car drives right into Ashley's side.**_

_**1 hour later they are at the hospital.  
A nurse walks to Joe.**_

"Mr. Jonas?"

he looks up "How is she?"

"I'm sorry for your lost"

"What?"

"She didn't made it, she lost a lot of blood"

"No."

"I'm sorry Sir" She walked away.

_**Kevin got up and hugged him.  
He cried and hugged back.  
**_***End of Flashback***

_**Joe is looking at the picture of him, Ashley and Elle and start to cry.**_

"I miss you so much"  
A tear fall down on the picture.

"I will always love you Ashley Jonas"

* * *

My First Time Making A One SHot  
So Sorry if it sucks


End file.
